Anise Haeffele
Anise Haeffele was a tribute in the 35th Hunger Games. She was resurrected for the All-Stars: Non-Careers. Anise's parents both died before she was of Reaping age and she and her younger brothers moved in with her aunt and uncle. Anise missed her parents, but felt she had no right for self-pity when they were dead. She was extremely close to her cousin, Ainslee. She was kind and helpful, and got on well with young children. Games Description (35th Hunger Games) At the Reaping, a terrified Ainslee wanted to volunteer for the girl who had come to be like her sister. Anise resisted, and struck her across the face when she began to step forward. Anise was frightened to die, but not about to let her best friend take her place. During training she befriended and eventually allied with twelve year old Alice Grace Silvin from District 8. At the interviews, she flattered the Capitol for all she was worth, knowing it would increase her chances and thereby Alice's, who she intended to help win. The night before the launch, a frightened Alice came to her room and asked her to pray with her. The two knelt and asked God to protect them in the coming Games. The child-like faith of her ally wrung Anise to the heart. In the bloodbath, Anise told Alice to run to the grass and wait for her, but when Anise was attacked by District 2 Female Olivine Martinez little Alice came back and placed herself in front of her ally. Anise was horrified that the girl she was determined to protect was about to die covering her with her own body, but the career backed down due to the popularity of the two courageous tributes, hissing that she'd let someone else "piss off all of Panem" by killing them. There was not long to wait. One of the tunnel spider mutts that filled the arena burst from the ground a few hours after the bloodbath, and Anise flung herself in front of her ally and was taken. Games Description (All-Stars: Non-Careers) Anise was horrified when she was resurrected. To her it seemed a perversion of her act of courage, and she quaked at the thought of having to do it all again. After all, the good thing about her death was that with it the Games were over. Now, that security was gone. She could die over and over and over again. What if she was a coward and ruined all that she had done before. It wasn't fair. But something happened before the Games. Anise met Silver, a tribute from the 39th Games who had also fought hard to let a young and innocent survive. Silver was wise beyond her years, and inspired her to stay strong. Anise felt like a louse. If Silver was willing to die again, so was she. The two formed a group composed of the youngest tributes and dedicated themselves to protecting and shielding these little ones as much as they could. After the bloodbath, much of the alliance was missing, including Alice. Anise saw an angel statue towering above the grotesque tombstones of the arena, and immediately knew where to look for her lost lamb. Sure enough, they found Alice and her ally\crush Mouse huddled beneath the wings. Later on, Anise was searching for food and had a confrontation with Reiner Ludwig. She tried to convince him, as a more powerful tribute, to let them stay near, hoping he would defend them if the murderous, deranged pair Beth and Jack found them. He refused. Then the gamemakers unleashed a plague, the Black Death, into the arena. Thankfully, Anise was one of the lightly affected, but many of her allies became extremely sick. Mouse and Alice went to look for garlic, as it seemed to keep the illness at bay. As much of the alliance lay helpless, Beth came. Alone. But it was enough. There was no time to think. Anise had spent her life doing the right thing, and she did it now. She launched herself at the attacker, wrapping herself around her knife arm to keep her from killing the others. Beth shook her free and stabbed her in the chest with her scalpel. Panting for breath, Anise watched helplessly as her allies went down fighting one by one. She prayed that Alice and Mouse would keep running. Personality Anise is helpful, thoughtful, and caring. She always liked the idea of being a hero, and it was enough to get her through one Games without losing her soul. Since the Resurrection Games she is more frightened and doubtful of her ability to keep going. The security of safety in death is gone, and she doesn't know whether she has the strength to keep dying indefinitely. If she wasn't currently dead, she would be torn between hoping the gamemakers would let her rest, and being there for the inevitable innocents in ever Games. Trivia * Anise lived with her aunt and uncle. She is an orphan. * Her ally Alice had a sort of half-belief, half-fantasy that Anise is an angel. * She has two younger brothers, Bean and Hull. They are twins. * During her first interview for the Thirty-Fifth, Anise buttered up to the Capitol in the hope of gaining sponsors for herself and her ally. * The consistent theme of her Games attire has been . . . anise hyssop, a flower.